1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to laser materials treatment systems and, in particular, to laser markers.
2. Background of the Invention
Various laser materials treatment systems including laser marking systems are well known in the art. Generally, such units are made up of five distinct and well known elements, i.e., (1) laser head and delivery optics, (2) power supply, (3) cooling unit, (4) microprocessor and (5) keyboard and display unit. Heretofore, these elements have been utilized into a single unit. Such unitized systems are generally satisfactory for standard applications, but for certain customer unique applications they are less than satisfactory since space limitations, or the like, may require special modifications to the design.